


When Josh Smiles

by sundaze



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: And really short, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, I AM SORRY, M/M, Smiles, not much happens, this is super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaze/pseuds/sundaze
Summary: Tyler loves Josh's smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written literally in like a half hour? I did most of it at work and then edited and wrote the last few sentences afterwards so sorry if it seems kind of messy and all over the place.
> 
> It's really cheesy and fluffy and kinda dumb but I needed something to keep me in the flow of writing that wasn't a big hue project. 
> 
> I hope everyone likes it.

All Tyler can see whenever Josh’s lips widen into a smile is him. Everything else falls away, like Tyler has tunnel vision, but he’s not scared like he usually is. Josh’s smile is big. His lips spread apart and his teeth are visible. Sometimes he will stick his tongue out the slightest bit between his teeth. Other times he’ll even giggle, and when he does, he covers his mouth with his hand or his wrist. Tyler wished he didn’t do that because it takes away from Tyler being able to see his favorite thing.

His smile.

Josh’s smile is what Tyler wants to wake up to everyone morning. He wants to roll over in the early morning hours, natural light gently fluttering in through the curtains, and his is greeted with Josh’s wide smile. He wants to lay down in bed with Josh after a long day of working and rehearsing and practicing, or even a long day of doing nothing but still feeling so exhausted when his head hits the pillow. He wants the last thing he sees at night to be that smile.

It makes Tyler happy when Josh smiles. Even if he’s not smiling at Tyler or smiling about something Tyler said, he still finds himself being happy to see Josh’s smile. Is it maybe because he is happy that Josh is happy? Who knows. He feels bad for anyone who has never seem Josh’s smile, because Tyler couldn’t imagine a world without it. Tyler feels warmth spread all throughout his body when his eyes lay upon Josh’s smiling lips. He feels okay.

Safety

Tyler never really felt safe in his life. Yes, he has never been but into harm’s way or in a life or death situation per se, but he always feels the impending danger, like something is going to jump out of the darkness of his mind and attack him. Tyler is bogged down with the weight of the world and he was always tired from lack of sleep due to the voices he will hear in his mind telling him awful things. But when he sees that familiar smile grace Josh’s face, he knows he’s going to be alright.

Love.

Tyler also feels love when Josh smiles. He has felt love before from his mother and father and sisters and brothers and all the fans that him and Josh somehow managed to accumulate over the years of being in the back together, but none of that love felt like the love Tyler feels from Josh. Tyler feels like he could spend the rest of his day looking into those brown eyes and that perfect smile.

When Josh smiles, Tyler isn’t afraid of anything.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
